<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fratricide by PortalPanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754264">Fratricide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalPanda/pseuds/PortalPanda'>PortalPanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Portal (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, chellmann if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalPanda/pseuds/PortalPanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug listens in on test chamber 17.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chell &amp; Doug Rattmann, Weighted Companion Cube &amp; Doug Rattmann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fratricide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Credit to gladosisalesbian on Tumblr for the fic idea and to Valve for the GLaDOS dialogue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doug is always stressed, and everything She does makes it worse. </p><p>Chell is nearing the end of the testing track. He has already left the warnings and directions she will need for her escape; he's certain that by now she knows what’s going on. He only hopes that <em> She </em> doesn’t. </p><p>His paranoia has always been bad (to put it mildly), but now it’s far worse. Doug follows Chell’s progress through the facility. (He tells himself it’s to ensure her safety, and tries not to think about the fact that he wouldn’t know what to do if she did get hurt.) He watches from the maintenance areas behind the test chambers, and though he tells himself that She can’t reach him here, he swears he can feel Her presence. Sometimes he’ll become too afraid to move; it feels like the darkness is crushing him— he can’t breathe— he’s being watched even when there aren’t any cameras. He knows he is. She is Everywhere. </p><p>And what will She do if She finally catches him, after all these years? What will She do if She figures out his plan? What will She do if She realizes what Chell is capable of?</p><p>Glimpses of <em> her </em> bring him some respite. Chell is focused, calm. She doesn’t waste energy on things she can’t control— and she’s in a much more dangerous situation than he is. Doug strives to be more like her, but who doesn’t want to obtain perfection? </p><p>“Doug, listen.”</p><p>Cube’s soft voice is followed by the harsh echo of Her words.</p><p>"This Weighted Companion Cube will accompany you through the test chamber. Please take care of it." </p><p>Doug freezes, and he can hear Her voice in his head, <em> ‘True to your name, aren’t you? Just a stunned, trembling little rat.’ </em></p><p>She knows he’s here. There is no reason for Her to give Chell a companion cube. Nothing good can come from Chell getting attached to <em> anything </em> in this place. And Doug knows he’s paranoid, but this feels targeted at <em> him </em>. </p><p>"The symptoms most commonly produced by Enrichment Center testing are superstition, perceiving inanimate objects as alive, and hallucinations." </p><p>Doug feels heat build in his face, and in the darkness his hands shake with anger and fear. She knows he’s here and She’s baiting him— toying with him—  but he can’t react. He won’t risk his or Chell’s safety this close to the end of the testing track. If everything goes according to plan, they’ll both be free soon. </p><p>She won’t be laughing then.</p><p>Doug takes a deep breath, and Cube makes a sound that’s somewhere near a snort. </p><p>“She’s very subtle.”</p><p>Doug shifts, and tries not to wonder if She can feel his movement. </p><p>‘That’s the point. She knows we’re here.’</p><p>The amusement leaves Cube’s voice, instantly.</p><p>“Should we go?” </p><p><em> Yes </em>, sounds an alarm in Doug’s mind, but he steals himself. What he is doing is cowardly enough. If he is going to put Chell through this on his behalf, the least he can do is stay with her until he absolutely has to leave. </p><p>‘I don’t want to leave Chell alone.’ He glares at the ceiling. ‘She’s up to something.’</p><p>“Alright. But be careful.”</p><p>Doug moves through the darkness as carefully and quietly as he can, following Chell’s movements in the light. </p><p>From inside the test chamber he hears the sound of an energy pellet bouncing off the walls. He winces. (Doug thinks he hears a quiet cry of pain, but that isn’t possible. They’re too far away for him to hear something like that.)</p><p>‘She isn’t hurting them, is she?’</p><p>(It isn’t her fault if she is, his mind supplies. She doesn’t know that the companion cubes are sentient. Not like he does.)</p><p>“It’s okay.” As usual, Cube radiates calm. “It’s our job to protect our humans. Besides, we’re durable.”</p><p>"The Enrichment Center reminds you that the Weighted Companion Cube will never threaten to stab you and, in fact, cannot speak." </p><p>“Now She’s trying to insult me, too.” Cube says, and she sounds a little annoyed. Then she pauses. “Do you think She can hear me?”</p><p>"The Enrichment Center reminds you that the Weighted Companion Cube cannot speak. In the event that the weighted companion cube does speak, the Enrichment Center urges you to disregard its advice." </p><p>“That’s rich, coming from <em> Her </em>.”</p><p>Doug gives Cube a quick pat, and (despite himself) tries not to smile. </p><p>‘You give wonderful advice. I don’t know what I’d do without you.’ </p><p>“Thank you,” Cube hums. Doug enters another part of the maintenance area, and pauses. “Does it feel warm in here to you?” Cube asks.</p><p>Doug feels something like foreboding. </p><p>When She next speaks, She sounds far too happy.</p><p>"You did it! The Weighted Companion Cube certainly brought you good luck."</p><p>Cube cheers, and Doug tries not to flinch. Does the sound echo, or is that just in his mind? </p><p>“She made it through another test! She’s almost done!”</p><p>Doug feels relief and fear, but the fear still wins out.</p><p>"However, it cannot accompany you for the rest of the test and, unfortunately, must be euthanized." </p><p>They both freeze.</p><p>“<em> Euthanized </em>?”</p><p>"Please escort your Companion Cube to the Aperture Science Emergency Intelligence Incinerator." </p><p>“No…” Cube breathes, “She wouldn’t….. Would she?”</p><p>‘I- No. <em> No.’ </em>Doug shakes his head. ‘She wouldn’t hurt something innocent.’</p><p>And there was Her voice again—</p><p>
  <em> ‘We both know that’s not true.’ </em>
</p><p>‘Unless-‘</p><p>"Rest assured that an independent panel of ethicists has absolved the Enrichment Center, Aperture Science employees, and all test subjects of any moral responsibility for the Companion Cube euthanizing process." </p><p>Doug squeezes his eyes shut. </p><p>He has placed all his faith in Chell. He trusts her to do what she believes is right— but he also knows that she will do whatever is needed to escape.</p><p>Chell doesn’t know that the cubes are sentient. She’s already destroyed turrets and cameras— why would a cube be any different? Especially if destroying it was part of the test?</p><p>"While it has been a faithful companion, your Companion Cube cannot accompany you through the rest of the test. If it could talk - and the Enrichment Center takes this opportunity to remind you that it cannot - it would tell you to go on without it because it would rather die in a fire than become a burden to you." </p><p>“Are those the only options?” Cube whimpers.</p><p>Doug opens his eyes. It’s been several minutes, and nothing has happened yet. </p><p>He wills himself to look between the panels, and finds that Chell is sitting on the floor. He can’t see her face, but her hand rests over the heart on the top of the cube. It seems that, in the short amount of time they’ve been together, Chell has grown fond of her new companion.</p><p>She doesn't want to destroy it. And, generally, Chell does not do things she doesn’t want to.</p><p>Doug feels a tiny spark of hope.</p><p>‘She’s stubborn. Maybe she can wait Her out.’</p><p>"Testing cannot continue until your Companion Cube has been incinerated." </p><p>The test subject glares up at the ceiling, and Doug can’t help his smug little smile— her glare is much more menacing than his. It’s encouraging to see that someone hates this place as much as he does.</p><p>She continues, false, sappy guilt weighing down Her voice.</p><p>"Although the euthanizing process is remarkably painful, eight out of ten Aperture Science engineers believe that the Companion Cube is most likely incapable of feeling much pain." </p><p>The test subject curls up a little, and holds the cube closer. </p><p>"The Companion Cube cannot continue through the testing. State and Local statutory regulations prohibit it from simply remaining here, alone and companionless. You must euthanize it." </p><p>Chell takes a deep breath, tracing the heart under her hand, and Doug thinks he catches her voice. </p><p>(It’s strange, seeing this soft side of her. His mind allows him a sweeter vision than usual; the two of them together with their cubes, standing in the sun…)</p><p>She stands up. The Cube is swept into the gun’s gravity beam. </p><p>It hovers over the incinerator.</p><p>Doug hears a terrified cry (<em> “Wait!”) </em>in almost the exact same voice as his own Cube. He stumbles backward into the darkness— he can’t watch.</p><p>(She won’t. She wouldn’t. Would she?)</p><p>His Cube screams, which does not help.</p><p>(“We have to do something! <em> Doug! </em>”)</p><p>Her voice is like a knife, and it cuts into everything. He’s bleeding thoughts and emotions and Chell is bleeding imperfection— his angel's wings are stained, her halo is fire.</p><p>"Destroy your Companion Cube or the testing cannot continue." </p><p>Doug hears a shriek that he will never forget, and he’s too afraid to sob.</p><p>Chell lingers by the incinerator for just a moment, and then she is gone.</p><p>Doug can sense the smugness behind Her words, and he knows why it’s there. She has forced Chell to destroy far more than she realizes. </p><p>"You euthanized your faithful Companion Cube more quickly than any test subject on record. Congratulations." </p><p>Filled with grief, Doug does what he does best— he runs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>